


Fractal(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [12]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Podfic & Podficced Works, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Finding out you're not human isn't a particularly fun process, he's learnt.Written by cryptfish, read by me
Series: Ninjago Podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Library





	Fractal(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fractal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255510) by [cryptfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptfish/pseuds/cryptfish). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c704bczgwihzywu/Fractel.mp3/file)


End file.
